Momoka Harukawa
|height = 149.2cm''Haikyu: RISE!!: Chapter 1. |weight = 40.1kg |date of birth = |age = 14 |family = Nozomi Hoshinomiya (cousin) Reiji Hoshinomiya (cousin) Yumeko Hoshinomiya (cousin) |status = Alive |occupation = Student Musician |affiliation = Hoshinomiya Family Aobajosai High School *Class 1-5 |previous affiliation = Tenshin Junior High School''Haikyu: RISE!!: Chapter 2. |birthplace = Asahikawa, Kamikawa, Hokkaido, Japan |team = Aobajosai's Boys' Volleyball Club |position = Manager |japanese va = Shiori Izawa |english va = Kristi Rothrock |images = yes }} Momoka Harukawa ( Harukawa Momoka) is a student at Aobajosai's Class 1-5 and manager at the boys' volleyball club. Appearance Momoka is a short, slim girl with pale complexion. She has shiny, big blue eyes and shoulder-length, pink hair; when she was on junior high, however, her hair was black, but she dyed it. Because of her height, she is often called "shortie" by her teammates; usually, she does not get angry, but is notably sad when that fact is pointed. Momoka is usually seen with her school uniform, which consists of a pale lilac blouse, red tie, white blazer and a brown skirt; different from most students, she wears a blue hoodie under the blazer, and her socks are black with two white strips in the calf; she also uses pink sneakers. Just like her cousins, Momoka frequently wears red wireless headphones and also hear music with it; in her junior high, she used to wear pink bunny headphones. She has two silver piercings in each ear. Personality Momoka is a bubbly, lively person who is said as very talkative. She is presented as an air-headed girl, but she is, actually, very intelligent, considering that she is in a college preparatory class in her school.She likes to tease other people and to be teased back. That is why she likes Toru Oikawa's presence and is one of his best friends despite their innofensive fights. Momoka has a childish attitude and often reclaims about things that does not have importance to the majority. When talking about volleyball, she is very passionate about the sport; although she is not a player, her knowledge of it is undeniable, with Toru even recognizing her skills. Momoka is an adorable and caring individual; all of her teammates claim that she is very cute indeed, even if she is a bit strange sometimes. She adds "cchi" at the end of the name of the people that she likes and respect, such like Yumeko, for example. Abilities Statistics Relationships Hajime Iwaizumi Although they didn't interact that much, they appear to be in good terms, since Momoka is his team's manager. Nozomi Hoshinomiya Nozomi is Momoka's cousin and they appear to have a good relationship with each other. Momoka was quite happy to pass her first year with Nozomi as her senior and even asked if she could lunch with her and Hajime Iwaizumi in their first day of school.Haikyu: RISE!!: Chapter 1. Momoka calls her "Nozomicchi". Toru Oikawa Toru is Momoka's friend and they seem to have good bonds despite the fact that they know each other recently. She calls him "Torucchi" and likes to tease people with him or be teased by him, as she does it back with him.Haikyu: RISE!!: Chapter 1. She even teased Nozomi and Hajime with Toru.Haikyu: RISE!!: Chapter 1. Trivia *Her name has the ideograms for "spring" (春), "river" (川), "hundred" (百) and "flower" (花). **Momo written like 桃 means "peach", but it can also means "pink", Momoka's hair color. *Toru calls her "Momokawa-chan" (百川ちゃん). Momokawa is a type of sake. *Her star sign is aries, since she was born before 11 A.M. If she was born after 11 A.M., her star sign would be taurus. *Her favorite food is sakuramochi because "it's sweet and pink, just like me!" Curiously, Yumeko dislikes it. *She likes dango. *She dislikes anything without sugar. *Even if she likes pratically all types of music, her favorite music type is rock. *Momoka's favorite subject is math, just like Yumeko. References Navigation Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Alive Category:Students Category:Aobajosai Students Category:Aobajosai's Boys' Volleyball Club Category:Managers Category:Japaneses Category:Harukawa Family